


love in the jeremy bearimy

by seancing



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, D'arcy Carden ships it so you should too, I wrote this instead of doing my uni work, I'm so sorry, M/M, Shichael Rights, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seancing/pseuds/seancing
Summary: Shawn is NOT in love with Michael.
Relationships: Michael/Shawn (The Good Place)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	love in the jeremy bearimy

Shawn was not in love with Michael. That was an absolutely preposterous idea.

Had they shared a few special nights together after a Demoncon or two? Of course! So had literally every other demon in The Bad Place. They didn’t have all that sexual harassment training for nothing. 

Had chasing after Michael and the humans been the most fun he’d had in centuries? Yes. But that didn’t mean he was in love with him. It was the thrill of the chase. The desire to crush Michael. To teach him a lesson.

Did he think about him all the time and constantly crave his presence? Maybe. But no. It had been Jeremy’s and Bearimy’s since he and Michael had been enemies, and even longer since they had been demons working in The Bad Place together. Now they were friends. Just friends 

So yea, he wasn’t in love with Michael.

He explained all this in a very even voice to his Bad Janet, who 5 minutes earlier had made a very disgusting joke involving Shawn and his, ugh… “heart eyes.” He did not have heart eyes. 

“Whatever,” she said as she rolled her eyes and walked away. 

This was bad. If Bad Janet knew, then all the other Janets certainly knew. That meant that the Janet knew. Michael’s Janet. What if she told him? He was doomed. He couldn’t think about this right now. Judge Gen, Michael, and the Humans would be here any minute for th

“Shawn, buddy! It’s good to see you!” 

Fuck.

“Hello, Michael. You’re looking very… hello.” Shawn replied, trying not to look at him. 

“Yo, homie, are you okay? You look the way Pillboi did when he ate that bag of expired fish fingers.” said Jason, entering hand-in-hand with Janet. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just get this meeting over with.” 

\-- 

Shawn had acted very strangely during their entire meeting, refusing to make eye contact and speaking in two-word sentences. Michael didn’t want to admit it, but it hurt. 

He’d been in love with Shawn for Jeremy Bearimy’s. Ever since they’d made it to The Good Place and solved the problem with the System, things had been great between them. They were friends. But sometimes Michael craved the old days - the days before the Experiment, when they were just two demons. He doubted that Shawn even remembered, but they had spent many late nights at the office, if you got his drift. None of the humans or Janet even knew about it, Shawn hadn’t mentioned it since, but Michael craved those physical sensations again. He was… how did Eleanor describe it? Hornier than Chidi in a library of Philosophy books. 

It wasn’t just that he craved though. He wanted to take Shawn out to dinner, hold his hand, lie with him in bed. He wanted romance and dancing and everything they never did the first time. He wanted Shawn, utterly and completely. 

“Janet?” He called.

Bing, she binged.

“Hello Michael! What’s wrong?” She asked, looking at him with concern. He couldn’t keep secrets from her anymore.

“I’m in love with Shawn.” He replied. “I’m in love with Shawn and he can’t even look at me during meetings.” 

There was a moment where they both just looked at eachother, before Janet spoke. 

“Michael…. I think you should tell him.” 

\--

He’d been such an idiot. He’d made a fool of himself at the meeting and now everyone would be able to tell that he loved Michael and it would be humiliating. Shawn wanted to shove a thousand wasps in his nostrils.

There was a knock at the door. He ignored it. It was probably Glenn, and if there was anyone he didn’t want to see right now, Glenn always made top of the list. There was another knock.

“Shut up, Glenn!” He yelled. 

“It’s not Glenn.” A voice replied from behind the door. “It’s Michael. Please open the door.”

Shawn sighed. He couldn’t just ignore it. Might as well get his humiliation over and done with. He flung the door open.

“Michael?” He asked incredulously. Michael was standing in the doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped balloon. 

“Shawn. I need to tell you something. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you ever since those nights in your office so long ago.” Michael said in a whisper. Shawn didn’t move. If he had a heart it would be pounding. He wanted to encass himself in goo and never emerge.

“Say something. Please. Anything.” said Michael. Shawn shook himself out of his reverie. 

“Michael- I don’t… I love you too.” he choked out. God he was pathetic. 

“Really?” said Michael. 

“Really.”

They kissed, and it was the best kiss that had ever existed in the entire Afterlife.

\--- 

Michael would never have pictured himself here. Kissing Shawn. Loving Shawn. Being bent over a table by Shawn. 

Spending his life with Shawn. 

It had always been the two of them, he supposed. Amidst all the struggles, through thick and thin, it had been them. They still had their fights, but they always kissed and made up. They weren’t perfect, but they were Shawn and Michael and that’s all they needed to be. They had all of eternity to figure it out. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i wrote this in like an hour because i didn't want to do my uni work. i am not a writer. but in the immortal words of d'arcy carden, "they have CHEMISTRY for sure". 
> 
> follow me on twitter @poeparty.


End file.
